


Burial at Sea

by savant (teii)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea, Digital Art, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fic and Art, Film Noir, Inspired by BioShock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teii/pseuds/savant
Summary: "I find it funny," Draco says, drawing out the firearm, "that a man could be so carefree enough to watch someone rifle through his desk and not find it theleastbit suspicious."He steadies his aim, as Potter takes a step back, hands up in surrender."Goodbye, Potter."Bioshock AU
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Burial at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing that even came to mind when I saw the Art Deco prompt for the month was BIOSHOCK lol. [Here's the inspiration for the piece](https://youtu.be/Mv3FhE6_TK0)!

Draco sighs, letting Potter’s gun clatter unceremoniously onto the floor in favor of snapping his fingers to light his cigarette. Potter snarls through the pain, gripping his shirt as blood continues to seep through his fingers.

“ _Bastard_ ,” Potter spits out. Draco ignores him, turning his attention to the view outside the window, Rapture’s neon lights piercing through the murky Atlantic waters. “You said you wanted to leave Rapture together, to head towards the surface…”

Draco laughs, as Potter fades in and out of consciousness. “None of us are getting out of here, Potter, dead or alive.”

Draco waits, then softly adds, “Sentimentality was always going to get you killed, in the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
